To You I Gave Everything
by monkeyCsaw
Summary: Silverwing reflects on how her "mate" threw their love away just weeks after her death. One-shot written for Warriors Challenges forum.


**A one-shot created for Warriors Challenges "The Prophecy" challenge. We had to take a line from a song and create a fic about it. I hope this is okay :)**

**Song: Hallelujah- Rufus Wainwright**

**Line: "Maybe I've been here before. I know this room, I've walked this floor"**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**To You I Gave Everything**

A breeze played with her long whiskers. Over her sleek silver head, the leaves danced in the night and the birds sang their night songs with eternal joy. She gazed around at the forest around her. At the clearing. At the rock. Where it all began, and it all ended.

"Maybe I've been here before," she whispered, padding forward. Moonlight fell on her silver pelt, turning it to light. "I've walked here, so long ago it was. Nothing is the same. All has changed. No, this is not the same."

Her voice cracked from moons of heartbreak and pain. Her green eyes glowed with a fury never before felt in the gentle she-cat. "He promised," she hissed suddenly. The betrayal and the hurt were still all so fresh and clear to her.

Spinning at a sudden sound, the object of her anger suddenly stepped into the silver pool of light. He gazed at the smooth boulder fondly and padded forward to sit upon it. Silverwing watched as he stared at the stars, relaxed and happy.

"Silverwing," he breathed. She padded closer, fur nearly brushing his. Her ears longed to hear all he had never said, her heart longed for him to apologize for the pain. She waited eagerly, eyes raking his black tabby pelt and dark amber eyes. "I hope you know how happy I am with Bumblepelt." The ghostly she-cat's heart sank.

She leaned closer and breathed into his ear. Rage swept through her and filled her ears with a roaring. His sweet, smooth voice no longer held power over her. It could not, and would not, hold sway over the dead. "I hope your soul rots in the Dark Forest, Brackenstripe. You broke a promise easy enough to keep," she hissed venomously.

His head jerked up and he looked straight at her. Silverwing held her head high, though she knew he could not see her. "Silverwing?" he questioned hesitantly. "I'm sorry!" he blurted just a moment later. His eyes were filled with panic and regret, and Silverwing derived a strange satisfaction from it.

She merely purred, a soft and lilting purr. "Too late," she murmured in her silky voice.

The young she-cat gazed around the clearing, ignoring his protests and complaints. The fool's words fell on empty ears.

This was where they had come, to love and murmur sweet words under the stars. The magic of young lust had filled the air and Silverwing remembered how clouded her mind had felt when she was with him. This place, this rock, it had been all for them. She hated every last inch of it.

It had taken him only a few weeks after her untimely death to find another mate. While others were still whispering about how it was a shame that such a young one should be taken by a badger, he was out loving another she-cat. One not even from his own Clan.

Silverwing remembered how it had choked her. Her throat had tightened, her stomach had twisted and her mind had gone blank. The sheer agony of betrayal and hurt had swept through her and taken permanent roots in her heart.

_He promised,_ she had constantly whispered to herself. _His last words to you, remember? He said he would always love you. That he would wait for you. He swore._

How pathetic, she thought. She glanced back at the tom, who still mumbled excuses. The sun was beginning to rise, and she could stay no longer. StarClan awaited her.

"Good-bye," she whispered, pushing aside the sorrow that struck her gut. He longer meant anything to her. She obviously meant nothing to him.

Just as the stars began to fade, she walked the starry path to her new abode. Her mother waited, fretting as always.

"Silverwing, you must stop going to see him," she scolded gently. Silverwing brushed past her, too tired and drained to care anymore.

"I know, mother," she muttered resentfully. "But I just can't stop. I gave him everything, and he tossed it away like it was nothing." Her mother blinked bright blue eyes in understanding.

"Oh, Silverwing. The paths of love are never the same."


End file.
